inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:~Ketsurui~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Blue Flames(青い炎) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 2012-04-16T18:14:04 You're always welcome to my team :) Hey! Wanna Join My Team? Hey Rosetta! Welcome To The Wiki! ^^ Btw Im Sorry How I Treated You At The Chat ;( And I Forgive You.Btw Do You Wanna Join My Team? I Am Not Forcing You Though ^^ If You Do You Have To Tell Me Whats Your:Element Position No. Name Hissatsu And Sprite ^^ If U Dont Want To Join Its Okay (Btw The Teams Name Is White Miracles) Well Thats It! I Hope You And Your Sis Can Get Along! ^^ Seya Later And If You Dont Know Anything Here Feel Free To Ask Me In My Talk Page! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 17:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! And thanks for joining!!~ Hiiii~ Thanks for joining my team, Universe Elements! I was planning to draw a group pic of the team a few days ago..so if I can, and if you'd allow...could I ask for your permission to draw Megami Tenshi and Kiyama Sakura included in the drawing? I understand if no, no prob! I also added the two said characters to the team's category page. You're free to remove it if you want. Thanks again, Rosetta! Lookin' forward to all of your fanfics!!~ Hungry4ramen 02:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey again!!~ Thanks! I'll show you once I'm done :D Doooooone!!~ Here it is!! XD I see you're a very big fan of Pokemon! XD Meeee tooo!~ Hungry4ramen 23:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiii there!!~ Oh, Ketsurui! I'm done with your requests, and I hope you like them! If in any way, you're not satisfied with them..please tell me, I'd be more than happy to redraw it! Also...If in case you wanted me to draw them together, tell me as well! It's no problem, I also get more practice as well! Thank you so much, Ketsurui!!~ Hungry4ramen 13:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rosetta! Hiya Rosetta! I don't think you know me.... Anyways, a small introduction about me: I'm NanoForever, call me Nano or Nano-chan. I wanna ask you if I could join your fanfic: Where's the Love? Here's my OC info: Name: Rain Yashibi Personality: She is quite nice and helpful, and even funny at times. Rain can sometimes get cold and rude sometimes. Rain loves helping people a lot and likes talking a lot to her friends. Appearance: She has dark blue hair which is spikey from the sides and is short. And she has dark green eyes. Her casuals are a plain purple T-Shirt with white jeans and red sneakers. Age: 14 Team: The Dark Shadows (fanmade team) Position: FW Details: Rain can be sometimes chilidish and bossy. And she loves the color blue and purple. Sorry for the small information but you can find out more about her on her page. Link: Rain Yashibi. I'll give you more info later! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 11:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever